


Elfi in maschera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aragorn e Legolas partecipano entrambi ad una festa in maschera nel reame degli elfi, dove ogni elfo può decidere di farsi togliere la maschera solo dall’unica persona speciale, ed assolutamente non in pubblico.





	Elfi in maschera

Elfi in maschera

 

La sala gremita di persone, allietata dalla musica prodotta da grandi arpe, era un mulinare di lunghe chiome bionde e delicati abiti candidi.

Arwen con una maschera decorata da delle piccole farfalle color oro, era appisolata in un angolo su una sedia di legno massiccio. I suoi capelli mori risaltavano sulla sua veste color crema, il suo collo sottile era avvolto da uno spesso foulard rosso tenue.

Ritto in piedi accanto a lei vi era Thranduil. Il suo costume era decorato da rametti e sul suo capo vi era un ampio palco di corna di cervo.

Elrond al suo fianco conversava muovendo lentamente le mani.

Entrambi i sovrani elfici fecero una smorfia riconoscendo Aragorn, con il viso coperto da una maschera argentea, varcare la soglia accompagnato dai gemelli figli di Elrond.

“Non devi preoccuparti” disse Elladan. Indossava una maschera dalle fattezze di cinghiale che gli prendeva gran parte del viso, identica a quella del fratello, con cui condivideva anche fattezze e sembianze.

“Non è così difficile partecipare ad una di queste feste”. Gli fece eco Elrohir.

“Estel, il tuo travestimento non è indecoroso come temi” proseguì Elladan.

“Anzi, è più che adeguato” lo spalleggiò Elrohir.

I tre si facevano largo tra la folla, scansando gli elfi intenti a danzare, facendo frusciare i lunghi mantelli sulle loro spalle.

Aragorn si disfece del suo, abbandonandolo su una sedia, decorata con simboli elfici in argento.

“Ricordati che la maschera non può essere tolta in pubblico” disse Elladan, aveva un passo più deciso rispetto a quello del gemello.

< Non avevo dubbi ci fossero leggi rituali da seguire, come in tutto ciò che riguarda gli elfi. Per questo temo di non essere all’altezza di questo popolo così profondo > pensò Aragorn.

“Durante queste celebrazioni in maschera nei diversi reami elfici, ogni partecipante può decidere di farsi togliere la maschera solo da un’unica persona speciale, e assolutamente non in pubblico” disse Elrohir, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di un rosa acceso.

“Me lo ricorderò” disse Aragorn.

“Ora dobbiamo lasciarti. Te la caverai” dissero in coro i due gemelli. Si congedarono con un inchino e Aragorn deglutì, schivò un’elfa intenta a porgergli dei lunghi calici colmi di vino.

Si defilò nel corridoio, con il battito cardiaco accelerato e si nascose in una stanza.

< Non sono adeguato, non dovrei essere qui > pensò. Il suo viso era accaldato ed iniziò a sudare riscaldato dal focolare del camino acceso.

Aragorn si voltò di colpo, vedendo una figura seduta sul letto.

“Pe-perdonatemi… Non sapevo fosse la camera di qualcuno…” esalò.

Lo sconosciuto gli dava le spalle, da dietro si potevano vedere le ampie piume di pavone che decoravano la sua maschera.

“Prego, restate” disse una voce in falsetto.

Aragorn si mordicchiò il labbro, avanzando, accarezzandosi il fianco.

< Eri proprio tu l’unico che avrei voluto incontrare questa notte > pensò Legolas.

Aragorn si avvicinò al letto, appoggiandosi ad uno dei pali di legno.

“Vi prego, non così vicino” disse il principe elfico, camuffando la sua voce.

“Volete compagnia, ma non troppa. Vi capisco, lo stesso stato d’animo che mi agita a questi eventi mondani” disse il ramingo, guardando le braci ardere la legna nel camino, con continui bagliori rossastri e aranciati.


End file.
